


Drunken in Love

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn, also JEALOUSY, frustration and stupid decisions, none existent timeline(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: You are drunk and run around half naked in yours and Finns hotel room. He tries to get you dressed and you tell him how hot he is.The next day he tells you and asks you to stay at least sober enough to not do that again because it leaves you two in a kind of embarrassing situation. You thought he just told you he wouldn’t return your unspoken feelings. And he thinks you were just drunk and didn’t want to make himself wrong hopes.





	Drunken in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

“God damnit, (Y/N)!” Finn shouted frustrated. You laughed and pushed him away again. You were standing in front of a wall in your hotel room with just panties on. You were also highly intoxicated. 

You went out with Lana for a drink, but somehow it wasn’t only one drink. Even Lana was shocked by how much you consumed. But right now, you didn’t care about that. Man,.. you didn’t care about anything. You were standing half-naked in front of your best friend. Your very embarrassed best friend. 

Finn really tried not to touch you in places that weren’t good for either both of you. Finn really tried not to look, just look in her eyes. His face was hot and he knew it also was quite red. Like yours. But yours had a different reason. He stood in front of you, finally able to cage you into a corner, with one of his shirts in his hands. He tried for 10 minutes now to get you dressed after you just assumed it would be okay to go into his bed without anything on. 

It would be okay if Finn wouldn’t have deeper feelings for you. It would be okay if you were more than just best friends. But without any of that: You were just overstepping a line. 

“(Y/n), please. I wanna sleep. Get finally dressed!” You bounced happy suddenly. “Yes! Let’s go to bed! Come on!” You drunkenly moved forward and hugged him. Your naked chest against his. He bit his lip hard so he wouldn’t moan and closed his eyes. You jumped again to wrap your legs around his hips. He caught you due a reflex not to let you fall. 

Finn took his chance though and pushed your body against the wall. He pressed his own against you and you couldn’t help it but moan throaty. All he wanted was to hold you there and put that shirt on you, but he realized how he did it. Between the two of you were just your underwear. When he realized that he immediately tried to think of something else. Like a grandma or being caught masturbating. Just a complete turn off. He couldn’t let it happen. Not like this. 

He quickly pushed the shirt over your head and fumbled your arms in it. You on the other hand started to struggle and moved your hips against his. Finn tried to ignore it, but the friction was there and he is still only human. The moment he had you in his shirt he spun around and threw you on your bed. You laid there with red cheeks and hard breathing in his shirt and red panties. It was a great look. It would have been an amazing look if Finn could have you. But not under these circumstances. 

“Finn?.. You are so hot..” you quietly said with a hoarse voice. He swallowed hard and put the blanket above you. He sighed deep and went to his bed to lay down. He told you good night, but you already passed out. While Finn was laying there with a semi hard dick and too many thoughts on his mind. 

*

When you woke up you were greeted by great pain. Your head was pounding and you didn’t need to try because you knew you wouldn’t remember anything. You just hoped you didn’t do anything stupid. You groaned when you slowly opened your eyes. 

“It’s your own fault.” 

You huffed at Finn who put a coffee cup in front of you on your nightstand. “Thanks..” you grumbled. You held your head with one hand while sitting up. “Do you know what happened?” You asked immediately before Lana could find and embarrass you. You grabbed to coffee and drank. 

“Well, I wanted to talk with you about that.” Finn said quite serious and sat down on his bed in front of you. You narrowed your eyes skeptical, but nodded slowly. “Did I do something?” Well, why else would he want to talk to you about it? 

“Yeah,.. kinda..” he blushed a bit because of the memory of you laying on your bed with your red cheeks and nothing but panties and his shirt on you. He breathed in. “I don’t know how you got here. The first thing I know is your half naked body on my chest when I woke up. I pushed you off me, because obviously I was not expecting that. You were just wearing panties..” He carefully looked at you while explaining. “So, I tried to get you into my shirt but you pushed me away and fought me off until I told you I wanted to sleep and suddenly you were happy to go to sleep and jumped at me. I catched you but took the chance to get you to wear something more and pushed you to the wall and I think you hit your head. So sorry if you’re hurt. Then I put you on the bed and you told me I am ‘so hot’ and then you fell asleep.” He stopped and looked at your shocked and embarrassed face. 

Your face was beet red and your eyes were wide open. “Oh my god! I am so sorry! I-I don’t know what to say!” And you didn’t you were shocked yourself. You never lost so much control especially of your body. You told him that you thought he was hot and you actually cuddled into him while half naked!? What is wrong with you? That’s not how you hide the big crush on your best friend! 

“It’s okay, don’t worry, but try to stay sober enough to not let this happen again, please. It just leaves us in a kind of awkward situation. You know?” You nodded quietly, hiding the hurt in a faked smile while you said: “It won’t happen again! I’m sorry again. I really overstepped there.. I don’t know how I got this drunk.” Finn snorted a bit. “Maybe Lana mixed some drinks together for you? Hehe, hey! You wanna have breakfast? I found this really cool coffee shop down the street. Bayley said she was there before and it was amazing! We should try it?!” You smiled, still feeling your tight chest, but you nodded and agreed to go. 

You stood up and searched through your luggage to find something to wear and headed to the bathroom. You closed it and the first thing you did was leaning against the door and closing your eyes. That was not what you wanted to happen. You never thought something like this could happen. Why did it happen? Why didn’t you think about that before you were drinking yourself to whatever? What did you think at all?! Probably nothing.. You sighed deep. It didn’t matter anyways.. Finns reaction was enough answer. You shouldn’t try at all. It had no point, no future. He would never feel like you feel for him. At some point in the time you knew each other you realized that the crush you had on him was not going to leave because the feelings were more than just a crush. 

You got ready and left to the coffee shop and that was it. None of you started to talk about it again and you thought it was the best you could do. At least enjoy the time with him as his best friend. 

* 

You didn’t talk about it again, but you didn’t have the same relationship as before either. You are still rooming with each other but you don’t really talk. You don’t eat together anymore. You have secrets from each other. And all in all? It just hurts. You were sitting on your bed and looking through Instagram and Twitter when the door opened and Finn came in. You looked up shortly and said a: “Hey..” He just grumbled as an answer and fell on his bed face first. You sat up straighter and put your phone away. You wanted to try and get everything right again. 

“How was your day?” you asked friendly. He mumbled: “Fine.” - “What did you do?” You tried again to get his attention. “Walking around.” He simply said, growing seemingly grumpier. But you didn’t want to give up. “Just walking? You were gone quite some-..” - “(Y/n)! Stop it!” You looked at him with wide eyes confused. “Stop what?” You asked careful. You already had a suspicion. “Stop to ask questions! It’s not like you’re my girlfriend and I need to tell you everything!” He snapped at you. 

You’re a bit taken back by his sudden outburst. You didn’t expect that. You thought he would tell you to stop bothering him because he had a long day or something, his normal excuse. Anger started to grow in your stomach. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t ask so much when you would stop to shut me out of your life!” Now he was the one taken aback. He pushed himself up into a half sitting position and answered: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looked around the room. Your fists started to clench. 

“It’s not fair, Finn! You don’t talk to me anymore. You always have an excuse to not be around me. You lie! You never lied to me! Is this really just because of that night?! I’m sorry for getting that drunk! Okay?! I can’t undo what happened! Why is it that much of a deal?!” - “You have no idea what this is about! What if it is simply just not the same anymore? What if I am just tired of you?!” he shouted at you angry. 

You.. stopped. What?

You felt your heart combust into a thousand pieces. So, this is how it ends? He just gets tired of you? Of course! It was stupid of you to think he could feel something for you. He has a thousand fangirls! There are surely enough who are better looking than you! But the worst part – the thing that hurts you the most? - He is tired of you being his best friend. So, he probably found someone else. He found someone who he can be happier with in any relation. You closed your mouth which, you didn’t even notice, opened and looked at him. You felt numb. Your eyes started to water. How could he say something like that?! 

Finn looked shocked himself. And sad. He didn’t deserve to see you cry. After all this time, he was not the one who could see you cry. You quickly stood up and put shoes on. You grabbed your phone and walked to the door. But you needed to say something to him before you go. So, you turned around. 

“I-..” Your voice cracked. You took a deep breath in before you started again. “Well, I’m sorry to have bothered you. I’m going now. I get my stuff later or so. Then you have what you want..” You turned around and left. Without anything but your phone.

You took the stairs to the lobby and pushed through a group of your colleagues. They didn’t have to see you like this. As soon as you were outside of the hotel you started running. You stopped at a park you found when you and the company were here before. You searched a bench and sat down. Your arms immediately slung around your knees and you hid your face. There was so much going on in your head but out of all words you could only think of: “Why?” You were sobbing. You didn’t care who saw. You just hoped they had enough respect to leave you alone. On another note, it already was quite late, you didn’t think too many people were around anymore.

Just in that moment someone sat down beside you and put an arm around your shoulders. You opened your eyes and looked through your blurry vision at the familiar face. When you recognized Seth, you calculated what to do. But you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You fell into his arms and cried out the stress which build up over the last few weeks, the built confusion on where you and Finn stood and the hurt, he just caused when he shoved you out. 

Seth tried to calm you with words of encouragement. His hands working over your back and arms, trying to hold you warm. It was already getting colder so rather sooner than later Seth got out of his Zip-up hoodie from his wrestling academy and put it onto you. You were so thankful for him at this moment. When you calmed down you told him what happened.

*

Finn sat on the bed watching the door you closed just minutes ago. He couldn’t believe what he said. He most certainly lost you. And it was his fault. You were right. He tried to get away from his feelings for you. So, he hoped he could just avoid you for a bit of time and everything would be alright again. Well,.. that backfired. Finn felt alone. The room was too big. You were always there, he was never alone. Why did he do that? Why did he say that? What got into him? Finn was confused by himself. He looked back at the last few months and his behavior towards you. He wasn’t nice to you. He was everything but nice to you. All those missed calls, all those read but unanswered messages, all the excuses he brought to life. You deserved better. He wasn’t good enough for you. It didn’t matter anyways. You wouldn’t want him that way. But you also deserved a better best friend. Someone who treats you right and talks to you if there is a problem. Not like him, who ignores you and is mean to you. You deserve more. 

*

At some point Seth knocked on Finns door. Finn was surprised. His friend normally told him he was coming over. He just wanted to send him away when Seth told him, he was just there to get your stuff. Finns mind went blank again. Seth… got your stuff? But.. 

“..yeah. Come in.” Finn turned around to hide the hurt and angry look on his face. Seth?! Why did you run to Seth? Yeah you were friends but not that good. Why did you run to Rollins?!

He had to hope to talk to you when you would get your things, but that’s… that now. 

Finn took your charger and a few supplies from the bathroom, as well as your jacket in your suitcase. When he opened the suitcase, his own logo jumped in his face while he saw one of his shirts, he missed for a few weeks now. Instead of getting it out he let it in there. If you didn’t want it, you should give it to a child or bring it just back. He put the things inside and closed it. Seth stood at the end of the room. When Finn turned to give over the suitcase, Seth asked: “Are you okay? I know this is hard on both of you..-” - “You know nothing.” Finn snapped and let out a sound that could have been mistaken as a growl. He put the suitcase in front of Seth and crossed his arms. Seth put his hands in front of him defensively. “Dude, I’m just trying to help. It’s not my fault you fucked up.” He said a bit angry. “Get your shit together, because I have to get (Y/n) back together, thanks to you.” Finn snorted: “You say that like you don’t want to do that. You don’t have to lie. I’m sure you love the attention she gives you now.” Seth laughed dry. “Of course, I’m happy to see my friend like this! Man, start thinking.” He grabbed the suitcase and walked out.

*

Seth helped you a lot. He tried to keep you happy all the time. He tried to get your mind on something else than Finn and rather quick the WWE universe all turned into shippers. (Yes, I just called us all out.) They saw the chemistry between you two. So, when the next mixed match challenge came up on the horizon it was a quick and easy decision for WWE. They wanted to have a romantic storyline again and both of you agreed. It was just a storyline. You didn’t have any interested in Seth this way and he had a girlfriend. But the WWE universe welcomed it gladly. The first mmc match was supposed to be the “going public” part. 

You were sitting in the female locker room and stretched a bit when Bayley came in. You liked her. She was always happy and one of Seth’s best friends. So, you got to know her a bit more too. “(Y/n)!” She immediately came towards you. “Want to know who your first opponents are in the mmc?” She grinned. You knew she was in one of the teams but not with who. Nobody really knew anything. But it seemed like the producer finally gave out the matches and teams. 

“Who is it?” You smiled. Bayley was so excited it was sweet. “Finn and me!” She grinned bright and happy. Your smile crumbled. “Oh,.. great! Seth and I are gonna kick your ass.” You teased her after you faltered. Don’t show her. She doesn’t need to know. You liked her and she knew that something happened between you and Finn, but she was simply too excited to be in the match with you that she totally forgot about it. 

But of course, it was Bayley. They always liked each other and had a big friendship. It was always more Bayley. 'Look, Bayley found that and that. Let’s go!’; 'Come on, let’s train! Bayley will be there too!’ And so on. It was always Bayley. You wondered what kind of storyline they had, because everybody got a storyline. Lana and Rusev had relationship problems, Carmella and Truth are having a dance party, you and Seth had a romantic relationship forming and so on. 

*

You were standing in the ring with Seth by your side. You were leaning into him when he raised the microphone to his mouth.

“So, you all might have figured it out already, but (Y/n) and I are not just a good team because we are best friends. We are a good team, because.. do you want to say it?” He asked you sweetly and placed a hand on your hip. You grinned bright and took the microphone out of his hands. You let your fingers linger around his a bit longer. “I guess they all know it already anyways,… babe. We are such a great team.. because we are more than just friends. We know how the other one ticks. We know whats going on in each other minds. And we certainly can trust each other, because we have each other’s back.” Finns music hit. He came out and after him Bayley. They hugged and did Bayleys entrance together. 

He looked good and you were jealous because Bayley could hug him and have him close. You could never do that. He didn’t want that. Seths hand started to massage your waist supportively. You looked up at him and smiled when Finns voice sounded through the arena. 

“You what you sound like, (Y/n)?.. You sound like The Shield. And we all know how much Seth loved them, right?” He said and smiled his smile. The grin which makes every room brighter and more beautiful. “I mean we all saw how much love he had for Roman and Dean.. When he took a chair and.. well, you know the rest.” Seth tensed up behind you and let out a sound like a growl. Finn laughed at him. 

You were uncomfortable in this situation. You liked Seth but you just wished he wasn’t the one you had a “relationship” with. And it didn’t matter if it was real or a storyline. You just wanted the be with the other man. 

They came down to the ring and the match started. It was on your side most of the time. You two were meant to win anyways. When Bayley tagged in and Finn came into the ring the mood changed a bit. You were standing there and had a face off. You decided to do something because you wanted to relief all this tension inside you that he built. You turned to Seth and slowly walked to your corner, but before you could reach it you turned and took Finns broken momentum to land a dropkick on his chest. He stumbled and fell to the ground. The crowd was going insane. You should explain it. But you wanted to make him furious. You wanted to make him see what he didn’t want. So, you walked over to Seth who looked just as shocked. He came into the ring and asked what that was. You looked at the short haired guy and smirked before you raised your hands and placed one on Seths chest and one in his hair. You pulled him down and for the first time in this storyline you kissed Seth. The crowd cheered, Seth was frozen for a moment and you didn’t see Finns angry expression because of your closed eyes. Seth relaxed and put his hands on your hips again. You smiled up at your storyline-boyfriend, because you need to look happy. You went out of the Ring and let the boys fight. At one moment You tagged yourself in. It could have been a good idea, when Bayley didn’t botch a move and injured you.

***

You weren’t angry at Bayley. You didn’t blame her. It happens, it’s this business. You expected it way earlier. But you didn’t expect the dizziness afterwards. You were just walking backstage with some medics and Seth to the hospital room. You were clenching your arm because every step hurt like knives been pushed into it. Besides that, you felt okay. And then you took one step and everything went black. 

***

You didn’t feel any pain at first. You opened your eyes and looked around. It was the hospital room. You tried to get your thoughts back. You could remember how you walked backstage with Seth and the medics. That meant it couldn’t be too long for you to be here. They would have brought you to a hospital. That also meant whatever happened wasn’t too bad. You sat up and, in that moment, Seth came in with a medic. They talked and went quiet when they saw you were looking at him. “Ah! Good, you’re awake again!” The blonde woman came to you smiling. “How long was I gone?” - “Just thirty minutes. The pain and exhaustion were just too much for your body. Everything is alright, we gave you an infusion and painkillers. How do you feel?” You felt into your body for a moment, but answered. “My arm hurts like hell. And I’m tired, but everything else should be alright.” The woman nods. “We will have to get you to the hospital tomorrow to check on your arm. We don’t have the resources to do it here, but it shouldn’t be too drastic, so you can go to the hotel without a worry. Just ice it and don’t use it too much.. Just like Seth and his cursed knee.” Seth crumbled. “I’ll leave you alone. Take your time, (Y/n). You can leave when you want to.” She told you goodbye and left the room. Seth walked over to you and sat on the side of the small bed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked and put a hand on one of your legs. You nodded and smiled. “What did you think about the kick?” You grinned mischievously. Seth started to laugh at you. “That was everything he put you through. I thought you had hurt him.” - “Nah, I wouldn’t. Not on purpose and not in the ring.” You looked him up. He had a bruise on the arm. It looked quite bad. “Are you okay? He got you, there right?” You touched the bruise and carefully stroke over it. “Nah, it’s nothing. Looks worse than it is.” - “Hmm..” You let your hand there for a moment. 

Suddenly the door opened and a worried Finn rushed inside. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. His concerned look dropped. “Oh.” You looked at him. Why is he here? “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. But wow Seth? Back at it again? Let’s see how fast your girlfriend finds out this time.” He growled. Your eyes widen at his comment. Before Seth could answer you raised your voice. “How dare you say something like that?! Especially if you have no idea what’s going on!” - “(Y/n), it’s okay, don’t worry. He fucked up and has no idea how to fix it, so the best thing for his jealous ass is to attack the person who cleaned up his mess.” Finns jaw was tensed, his whole body was tensed up. “Leave us alone?” he growled at Seth. “Why would I? I think she made it more than clear what she thinks of you. What you did to her.” Finn tried to hold his gaze, but the regret and sadness in his eyes came to the front. Before one of them could say anything again you asked. “What do you want?” Your voice was cold. Finn flinched a little. “Can we talk alone?” - “What is there that Seth can’t hear?” He sighed. “(Y/n), please…” he pleaded. Seth looked at you and you pilled him into a hug. “I’ll write you later.” He nodded and kissed your head as a goodbye. He gave Finn another warning look and left. 

Finn walked over to the end of the bed and looked to the ground. Suddenly he was insecure. What should he say? What should he do now? That he has an opportunity? To apologize? To fix everything? His opportunity to explain himself? His actions? Maybe even tell her? 

“So? What do you want?” You snapped. “(Y/n), please. I- I just want to-..” - “What?! Stop it, okay? Isn’t it enough what you did already? Apparently, no! Because now you come in here and talk to Seth like that?! You know how hard the time was for him when that happened! Especially after the leak! And you just throw that back into his face?! You are such a great friend Finn! Really?! What happened to you?!” You spat in his face angrily. 

Finn looked down and didn’t say anything. He bit on his lip and thought what to say, but nothing left his mouth. 

“See? What was there Seth wasn’t allowed to hear? Nothing happened, nothing changed right? A pointless conversation…” You said calm and stood slowly up. “Goodbye Finn.” You started to walk to the door to leave. There is no point, not anymore. You needed to go. But Finn took your wrist. You didn’t turn around. You didn’t say anything. The first touch since that night and it hurt. It burns. 

“I’m sorry…” He let go of your hand, let you decide if you wanted to hear him out or not. You tensed up, but you stayed where you were and waited for him to talk. “I’m sorry for everything. I.. Fucked up. Not only with you, but with Seth. I- should have never let you go. I should have never-.. You didn’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this.” He laughed dryly. “I don’t deserve you..” He walked to you and let his forehead fall onto your shoulder. His hands wandered to your hips. “I could never deserve you.. And the worst thing is that I lost you on the way to get you.” You felt the tears roll down your cheeks and answered with a hoarse voice. “No,.. The worst thing is that you lost me when you already had me.” Finns grip tightened. “I love you. I’m sorry. I died, (Y/n). I killed myself in throwing you out. I didn’t.. What have I done?!” You put your hands onto his and turned to him. He cried too, less than you, but he did. You started to hip his tears away while still crying. When he looked halfway okay again, letting your hands rest on his cheeks, you chocked out: “I love you Finn. I always have. I don’t know what to do now.” He didn’t know either. So, he just leaned down to you and placed his lips softly on yours.


End file.
